


I’m Stuck In The Longing (That Pours Over Me)

by K1mHeechu1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Friendship, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omg they were quarantined, Pining, Romance, Skater Na Jaemin, Social Media, They were QUARANTINED, YouTube, retired figure skater but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Jaemin thought being stuck a continent away from Jeno for 10 months was hard. He never imagined being stuck a single glass window away from him for 2 weeks would be even harder.Or: The established relationship mutual pining my secret Santa didn't ask for but I wrote anyway.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 26
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	1. Jaemin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seolarss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolarss/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS, DEAR FRIEND! 
> 
> I hope you like my present! It started as bffs long-distance pining but evolved into this without my consent, but I hope you'll like it anyway! 
> 
> There's a few more chapters to this, but I'll try to finish it swiftly so you can read the entire story (and I can give you all the fluff) soon.  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Jaemin cleared his throat, staring at the camera happily. The room behind him was not the one his viewers usually saw, no sky blue wall or fairy lights— instead, a rustic brick wall could be seen in the background.

“Hello everyone! I hope you’re doing great and staying safe!” He waved at the camera excitedly. “I need to calm down, I know, but I just finished my fourth cup of coffee and I’ve had way too much Adderall.”

He laughed a little before shaking his head, forcing himself to focus again. 

“Today is a huge day! As you already know if you’ve been following this channel for a while, I’m in a long-distance relationship with my boyfriend, who lives in America. We met in Seoul when we were doing our uni exchanges, then he came here for a semester. Then I joined him in America on an exchange for a semester as well. After we graduated, we’ve been travelling back and forth to spend time together.

“I went to his house for the holidays and we got engaged, you can watch the amazing video the sap made about it with the help of his friends later, I’ll leave it in the description box. So knowing we want to spend the rest of our lives together, preferably in the same place, we knew it was time to consider things, weigh the pros and cons and make some really important decisions.

“We said goodbye on January 5th, then spent the next month considering what we wanted to do, where we were going to live and how we were going to organise things. He decided that as a computer programmer he could technically work from anywhere and I can't. I've been working here in Spain building my rep as a coach and helping Javi with the plans for the academy. He decided to move here to be with me and I am so grateful for that.

“Jeno bought his plane tickets and he was set to move on May 20th when… well, you know what happened. BAM! A global pandemic, COVID-19, we’re ordered to quarantine and all borders close for an indefinite amount of time… and there went our plan. We spent the past 9 months trying to figure out what to do, because they were allowing spouses to come in and stay permanently, but even with his work visa Jeno had no way of entering the country at all because we’re not married yet.

“So that sucked, or it did until the beginning of November, we hit the jackpot and found an exception that fits us perfectly! Spain decided that if you’re not married or in a registered partnership, you can still emigrate to the country if you can prove you’re in a long, stable established relationship, which, duh, we are, we’ve been dating for over 5 years and we’re engaged. So we gathered all the documentation they asked for, sent in the paperwork and it got approved!”

Jaemin’s smile was brighter than it had been in months, and he sighed happily at the mere thought of finally having Jeno home with him after spending basically a year living in complete isolation, not meeting absolutely anyone.

“So, everyone, here’s the best part. JENO’S ARRIVING TODAY!” Jaemin jumped up and down, bouncing on the bed as he tried to calm himself. “Oh god, I’ve missed him so much! But once he gets here, we have a long way to go before things can be normal. 

“Spain doesn’t have mandatory quarantine for people coming from abroad, which I think is incredibly questionable but who am I to say anything.” Jaemin shrugged, then wiggled with excitement. "Spain does require a negative COVID test to enter the country, which Jeno's already gotten so he can finally come to Spain!" 

”However, as anyone that has seen me gasping for air like a fish out of water when I was done with my programs while I was still skating competitively knows, I have asthma.” Jaemin frowned, letting out a small sigh. “That means I’m high risk, so that’s the reason why I’ve been locked inside my house since March without meeting absolutely anyone at all. I haven’t even gone south to visit my parents just in case, I’ve only gone out to go grocery shopping or to run quick errands. I’m quite lucky I can work with my students remotely and that I have sponsorship deals and this YouTube channel, otherwise I would’ve gone both mental and broke.

“Anyway, since I’m high risk and Jeno says he really really wants me alive and healthy, we decided Jeno is going to get another COVID test done in the airport when he arrives, which is an option for any traveller that wants it as long as they pay for it themselves. We'll be quarantining separately for two weeks after that, then he'll get tested again. If that one’s negative he’ll stop quarantining alone and start quarantining with me. We hope everything turns out great and nothing happens, but we’re being extra, extra careful since he’s travelling from America, which is a major hot spot and he'll be on planes and in airports. We're going to try to keep me as safe as possible which will be a pain, but-" Jaemin let out a small laugh, "-I actually can't wait to have a quarantine buddy, I must confess I was going crazy being alone all the time.”

Jaemin got up and took the camera, making sure it was focusing on him and then showing around the room.

“Fortunately, I live in a house instead of an apartment, since my parents owned this house and left it to me when they moved to Granada, and I have THIS recreation area of sorts that’s separated from the main house by the entire garden, and has a full bathroom and kitchen so Jeno will be quarantining here. I don’t have a second bed but there’s this big sofa and I left a futon here so he can sleep comfortably, and I took all the boxes he shipped from America and put them here so he can take out whatever he needs and have everything readily available for work. 

“I’ll be going to pick him up from the airport in about 5 hours and I seriously don’t know what to do with myself right now. I'm thrilled, anxious, overwhelmed, everything is far too much.” Jaemin laughed loudly, biting his lip before looking back into the camera lens. “Well, I guess I’ll see you in 5 hours. I’ll go stress-clean the kitchen again or something fun like that.”

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  


The interior of Jaemin’s car was dimly lit, the courtesy light being the only light source, but Jaemin was still perfectly visible in the camera viewfinder as he fiddled with his hair to make it more presentable.

“We’re here! We’re in Barajas airport, and according to the flight finder app I have, Jeno landed about twenty minutes ago, so now we have to wait for him to go through customs and get his test done and then we’re going home!” Jaemin clapped excitedly. “My heart is pounding so so so hard, you don’t even know just how crazy this feels.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little. “I’m driving, obviously, so Jeno will be right there,“ Jaemin pointed at the back passenger side seat, ”so that we have the largest distance possible between us inside the car. I have everything ready to disinfect his luggage in the boot, and I have my protection ready.” He grabbed the PPE, showing it to the camera. “I’ll be wearing a KN95 mask and this face shield, and I have another KN95 and face shield for Jeno to wear, just to be safe, I know he has a mask already but it doesn’t hurt to have a back-up.”

The scene cut and jumped to Jaemin standing in front of huge glass windows and automatic doors.

“Jeno managed to connect to WiFi to tell me he had his residency card already and he was almost done with the test, so now I’m just waiting for him to come out. Because of the pandemic, they’ve restricted who can go inside the airport so you can no longer enter the building if you don’t work here or you’re not travelling yourself, so we’re all just waiting here for everyone to come out. I’m trying to stay as far away from other people as I can, just in case, but everyone is being pretty good about social distancing, so that’s good.” His breathy laugh sounded high-pitched, nerves showing through. “Oh god, I think my heart is beating so fast it might pop out of my chest.”

Suddenly, he squeaked and the camera zoomed in, focusing on a tall figure dressed in all-black clothing.

“THAT’S HIM! HE’S HERE!” Jaemin followed Jeno’s figure with the camera as he made his way through the terminal and towards the doors. A sudden shake, and when the camera focused again, Jeno was no longer in the shot. “Shit, I lost him. Please tell me he's not going to another door.” 

He put the camera down on a little ledge, facing the door, and ran into the frame, just as Jeno’s figure came running from inside.

They stopped once they were standing in front of the other, two metres apart. Jeno was obviously smiling under the mask, because his eyes had formed into little crescents, and Jaemin was openly crying, tears rolling down his face only to be absorbed by the mask.

“You’re here. You’re finally here.” Jaemin said, opening his arms as if to go hug Jeno before stopping himself.

“I am here. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Jeno cooed as Jaemin stopped himself from going in for a hug again. “Take me home, Nana. Let’s go home.”


	2. Jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi!! It's me!!  
> I hope you had a fantastic holiday season!!  
> Next chapter will see our boys together uwu!
> 
> Plz spare a comment if you can, it would make me so so happy *insert puppy eyes*

Jeno smiled behind his mask and face shield as he sat with his back to the huge glass windows that faced the airport ramp, fiddling absent-mindedly with the zipper of his hoodie.

“Hello there! Nana will edit this vlog into his, but I’m currently on my way to Spain!” He cheered, slightly bouncing on his seat. “I took off from L.A. and I’m currently in New York, waiting for my flight to Madrid to start boarding. I was so nervous during the check-in process, lemme tell you everything! So, I landed here about seven hours ago, and to make my way from arrivals to the check-in area I had to walk from one end of the airport to the other. Now, I have with me two big suitcases and a guitar case, which I already checked in as luggage, and my small carry on and backpack so as you can imagine, I was struggling to make sure I didn’t lose anything. 

”A really kind airport worker saw me trying to juggle my things and helped me take everything to the end of the airport where I was supposed to be. We made our way through basically the entire airport walking side by side, him with my two big suitcases and me with my guitar and carry on, and since it’s quite a long distance to walk, we started talking. He asked me where I was going and I ended up telling him all about how my fiance is from Spain and I’m moving to be with him, and it’s only just now because Spain had closed borders and wasn’t allowing people to immigrate, I told him how we’ve been separated basically a year, you know, everything you’ve seen and heard from Jaemin and me over the year and during these months but in a condensed version.”

Jeno laughed at his own words, still playing with the zipper.

“We got to the designated counters for my airline, and he wished me luck and told me to take care, he was really cool, I liked him. Anyway, I put my bags to the side and sat down to wait, because I had five hours to kill before the check-in started. I face-timed Nana for a little while and then I just waited there while playing Animal Crossing.

“When the check-in started, I quickly queued up, and the first few people respected social distance but when I looked back, like five or six people after me, they had started to bunch up again, which is awful in my opinion. I made it to the check-in counter and here is where I got nervous because I had seen cases online where the airline would tell people they couldn’t board because they would not be allowed to enter the country. I think I was the only American, the rest were either Spanish people, other Europeans or Chinese people, but I was the one that I think stood out the most because I wasn’t white and my hair didn’t make it easy to blend in with the Chinese group. I was starting to get really scared so I gave the man behind the counter my passport casually open in the page where my work visa is because I thought ‘oh crap, they’re gonna see my American passport and they’ll instantly tell me I can’t fly because they’re not allowing anyone that’s not European or qualifies for certain special cases to enter Spain because of COVID restrictions.”

Jeno took a deep breath as if calming himself down before talking again.

“I know what you’re thinking, ‘Jeno, didn’t you just say there’s a group of Chinese people that are flying with you as well?’ Yes, but they are only going to Spain to catch their connecting flight somewhere else, and layovers are allowed under the current restrictions. But my final destination is Madrid, so I was terrified when I got to the counter. I gave him my passport and he looked at it, then looked something up on the computer, then looked back at my passport, and back at the computer and told me ‘I need to go ask my supervisor because I don’t know if you can fly with the current travel restrictions’. Then he took my passport and went away.

“I don’t think I waited too long, maybe five to ten minutes, if that, but to me it felt like hours. I was already starting to panic in my head like ‘oh god, I’m not going to be able to go, all the effort will go to waste, how am I gonna tell Nana I’m stuck in America!?’ “Jeno laughed at his overdramatic reactions. ”Then he came back and asked ‘why are you going to Spain? Are you going for work?’ and I had to explain it all over, and give them all my paperwork and the letter from the Embassy and everything. He talked it over with his supervisor and they finally gave me the ok, so I checked my luggage in and rushed through security and customs and now I’m here!”

Jeno twirled the camera around, showing the pretty much empty airport.

“I still have about half an hour until I can get on the plane and then a few hours and I’ll be in Madrid! I seriously can’t believe this is finally happening after so many ups and downs. So many scary moments, talks about a future that seemed like it was never going to happen. So many months worrying about Jaemin, hating the fact that I’m not there to take care of him so he doesn’t have to expose himself without needing to, all because of a microscopic little thing we can’t see but that’s making it hell on Earth for a lot of people. I’m finally going home.”

Jeno’s eyes disappeared into crescents, soft giggles barely picked up by his microphone.

“I don’t want to talk about the state of the airports and things like that because Jaemin and I will go over that later on together. Aaaah, together. I can’t wait. Wait for me love, I’ll be there in 7 hours. I love you, Nana!”

  
  
  
  


***Small text on the upper right corner of the edited video: I love you too, Nono you sap- Nana***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friend that betaed this!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
